This invention relates to a tool for cutting disks from sheets of material, such as man-made fabrics or synthetic materials. The invention is particularly adapted for cutting disk-like members which are formed into buttons employed in the upholstering of furniture and the like.
Heretofore, in the art to which my invention relates, various type cutting tools have been proposed for cutting holes into materials, such as paper. For example, the Sparks U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,677, dated Mar. 20, 1917, and the Dom U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,495, dated Sept. 24, 1918, show tubular perforators wherein holes of perforations are made in paper. Both of these patents show narrow restrictions in the tubular member inwardly of and above the cutting edge whereby any disk of paper cut would be distorted as it moves upwardly. Also, difficulties have been encountered in holding the sheets of material from which the disks are cut during the cutting operation so as to prevent slippage between adjacent sheets. That is, where adjacent sheets slip relative to each other during the cutting operation, the disks are not cut accurately and at the same time they do not pass freely into the cylindrical chamber positioned above the cutting edge.